A New Day
by AngelE777
Summary: Years after the Juunishi return to the Sohma estate, Yuki becomes the leader, and seeks to change the lives of the Sohmas, and that of Tohru. A sequel to A Solitary Freedom. I've added an Epilogue chapter, enjoy!
1. An Unexpected Turn of Events

Hello!  I've decided to write a sequel to my previous FB story, "A Solitary Freedom", once again, from Yuki's point-of-view.  Enjoy!

Sentences in quotes and regular font are spoken, those in regular font but not in quotes are Yuki's thoughts and observations.  Sentences in italics are memories. 

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and its characters are the property of their respective owners.  This piece is not for profitable purposes.

A New Day

_Chapter 1: An Unexpected Turn of Events_

I sit, quietly sipping tea with Haru and Momiji.  While Haru is polite and silently drinks his, Momiji loudly slurps and noisily comments.  Even so, I smile, glad that they remain as I have always known them.  Momiji slams his teacup on the table, fortunately, the tea level is low enough that it does not splash over.

He becomes strangely quiet and still for a moment before saying, "I wonder how Toh-ru is doing."

My arm stops in mid-motion, but I recover quickly and take another drink.

Still composed, Haru looks up from his cup and says, "I've known, Yuki, that you saw her again."

Startled, I am unable to completely contain my surprise as I feel my eyes widening.

"That one day that you replaced Kureno, since you returned to the estate, the dullness in your eyes has gone."

Momiji stands up suddenly and says, "Yuki, you _saw_ Toh-ru!?"

Realizing that there is no escape from this, I calmly place my cup on the table, and give Haru an angry look, since it is highly likely that Momiji will not keep this a secret. 

"Yes, I did see Tohru-san that day – the only time that I have been granted such a gift.  I met her at the marketplace, we shopped together and I treated her to a smoothie – as I had done before."

"Ah, how nice," Momiji responds.

"That time was very precious to me."  
"What did she say about us?" Momiji asks.

My eyes slightly averted, I respond, "She – she remembered me only as a classmate, and didn't ask about any other Sohma."

Haru visibly frowns while Momiji slumps onto his knees on the floor. 

Momiji traces his index finger along the floor and says, "She didn't mention – any of us."  
"Not even Kyo?" Haru asks.

I shake my head no. 

Wanting to provide some consolation, I quickly continue, "But, the meeting taught me something important…"

"Yuki."

Startled, I look over and see Kureno at the doorway, what is he doing here, and how much has he heard?  Hatori and I are usually the only ones Akito lets see him.  I look at Momiji and Haru, Haru looks as if he has not noticed, while Momiji gapes.

"Kureno," I respond.

"Hatori has asked that you come with me."

Momiji says, "Yuki," worriedly, while Haru gives me a momentary glance before returning to his tea.  

Remembering my earlier promise if Akito decides to follow through with his threat, I stand up confidently and walk over to Kureno, leaving the perplexed Momiji and the collected Haru behind.

I follow Kureno out into the hallway.  After we exit the house, we follow the path towards the main house, and, when we enter Akito's room, Kureno shuts the door.  He steps more into the room while I remain in place.  

He looks at me with a serious expression and says, "You are aware, of course, that Akito has been afflicted with a virulent pneumonia."

Of course, how could I forget?  It has been making his temper worse. 

Trying to suppress my annoyance with Akito's behavior and Kureno's obvious assessment, I nod my head yes but remain silent. 

"His condition has worsened, and Hatori thought it necessary to hospitalize him.  Hatori is unsure whether Akito will overcome this illness."

I freeze when I hear this, Akito – might not be coming back?

"You are to accompany me to the hospital."

My mind racing, I try my best to regain my composure.

"Fine."

If Akito doesn't return, then, at last – no, I should be careful, my plans may not yet come to fruition.   Kureno steps past me and opens the door once more; I follow him as he exits.  Walking behind him, we approach the car and I enter the passenger side.  Kureno starts the engine and I lean my elbow against the door, with my hand, open-palmed, resting against my face.  Triggered by my conversation with Momiji and Haru, I think of the meeting with Tohru-san, already two years ago - and the words she said that gave me hope.   

_"I had many wonderful memories of our years together that I could treasure forever, and I knew, through these, that she lived on in my heart."_

Since that time, when Tohru-san granted me that solitary freedom, my days have not been filled with bleak dread and despair, but with the liberty to take joy from the precious and treasured memories of the times I shared with her. 

I end my reveries as I notice the car stopping.  I move my elbow and proceed to exit the car after Kureno finishes parking. 

"His condition may surprise you, but it is important not to worry or agitate him about this."

Still somewhat distracted, I respond by nodding my head.  Realizing that, once again, I am outside of the Sohma estate, I take in the scenery and the people around me. I am still surprised by changes that I notice, but am not upset by them. 

As we approach Akito's room, I see Hatori outside in the hallway.  He looks towards us and acknowledges us with a nod.  We file into the room, Hatori first, then Kureno, and then myself.  Although I try to mentally prepare myself, I am still shocked when I see him there. 


	2. A God's Demise

Hi, here's the next chapter. 

**_C.B._**: Thanks for your review!  I'm glad that you enjoyed "A Solitary Freedom," and hope that you like this story, too. 

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and its characters are the property of their respective owners.  This piece is not for profitable purposes.  

_Chapter 2_: _A God's Demise_

I struggle to maintain my expression of indifference as I see him, his face a ghastly pale and his breathing shallow.  Yet, he retains a look of anger and resistance, making it apparent that even Akito has a will to live that can sustain him.  Kureno and I stay back while Hatori approaches and speaks quietly to Akito, who shakes his head yes in a slight motion.  

Hatori looks to me and says, "Yuki."

Deciding this means that Akito wants to speak with me, I approach the bed.

He attempts to breathe deeply before quietly saying, "Yuki."

"Yes, Akito."

"I have been giving you everything you could need.  Without me - you will never find happiness."

Angered, I decide I will not accept his hallow threat. 

"I know that is far from the truth, Akito, and I know you do, too."

He furrows his eyebrows and frowns. 

"I'd always suspected, now I'm sure of it.  You've seen that bitch."

Before I can answer, he starts to cough violently.

"Akito," Hatori says in a concerned tone. 

He shakes his head no, and regains his composure.

He smiles and says, "Then you know what I have done."

"I know what you have tried."

He looks surprised, and it becomes apparent that he is having greater difficulty breathing. 

"Your efforts did not break me.  Even if she no longer has the memories precious to me, I do."

I turn around and start to exit the room.

"Yu-ki," he tries to shout, but his words come out only as a hoarse whisper.

As I leave, an alarm goes off, and I hear quick footsteps from within the room and in the hallway, though I pay them no heed.  I leave the building and step out into the sunlight.  

I find a bench near the entrance and sit down, thinking of the conversation with Akito – and her.  Like Tohru-san did when I helped her home that day when we were young, I now may be able to find such happiness and peace when I return.  

"Yuki."

I look up and see Kureno standing before me, looking upset. 

I say nothing, expecting what he will say.

"Akito – has passed."

Having received this confirmation, and knowing the line of authority, with confidence, I make my first decision as the new leader of the Sohma clan.

"Kureno, have Hatori make the necessary arrangements.  You may help if you wish."

"If I wish?"

I smile and say, "Yes."

He gives me a perplexed look, but then walks back inside.  I also return to the building and use a pay phone to call a taxi, at last starting a series of actions that I had secretly wished to set into motion since I was forced back to the Sohma estate. 

When I arrive home, I pay the driver with some of the money I have always kept hidden on me, and enter the estate.  

I head to her room and say her name,  "Kagura."

I hear noise inside and the door opens.  

"Yun-chan?"

I smile and say, "Kagura, please come with me."

Looking uncertain, she answers, "Ok."

I begin to walk while she follows, trailing slightly. 

We stop in front of a room and she says nervously, "Yun-chan, this is Hatori's room, we shouldn't be going in here."

I smile once again and open the door.  While she hovers at the door, I go inside and open a drawer at his desk, and take out a key.  I walk back to her and hold the key out towards her.

"Yun-chan, this is the key to Kyo-kun's cell, isn't it?  Akito – Akito won't allow this." 

"Akito is no longer the head of the Sohma family."

Her mouth gapes as she replies, "Then Yun-chan, you…"

I smile and say, "Kagura, you're going to see Kyo today."

Her eyes fill with tears but she smiles. 

She hugs me and says, "Thank you, Yun-chan, thank you so much!"

As she takes the key, I say, "Kagura, please come and get Kyo to come with you to the main house, I'm gathering all the Juunishi."

She nods her head and runs off. 

I turn around and see Momiji and Haru stopped nearby in the hall. 

"Yuki, Yuki, is it true?" Momiji asks.

I smile in response and, as I look at them both, say, "Haru, Momiji, please help me gather the Juunishi into the main house."

Momiji nods his head yes while Haru smiles slightly and walks away.  Split off towards different houses in the estate, the three of us seek out the other Juunishi.

When I think that all of them, except Hatori and Kureno, are gathered in the room, I look around and make sure Kyo is here, and see him off to the side, leaning against the wall, his eyes closed.  Kagura is standing near him, smiling and with tears still flowing.  I go to the back of the room and stand in front of the windows.  Noticing my movement and silence, the members of the Juunishi present, except Kyo, turn their attention to me.  I take a deep breath and begin. 


	3. A Revolution

Hi, here's the next chapter, enjoy!

**_C.B. and R Junkie _**: Thanks for your reviews, I appreciate it, and hope that you enjoy the remainder of the story!

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and its characters are the property of their respective owners.  This piece is not for profitable purposes.

Chapter 3: A Revolution 

"With the passing of Akito, as the individual possessed by the spirit of the rat, I am the new leader of the Sohmas."

Silence continues. 

Shigure smiles mischievously and says, "What next?"

"My only decree is that you all, at last, live."

Hushed chatter begins and slowly heightens to a clamor.

Rin angrily walks towards me. 

"What are you talking about?  Everyone knows, but I am admitting, that you're just going to do what Akito wants, Pet."

Noticing the hidden sadness and apprehension in her words, I smile and say, "No, I want us all to exist without fear and by our own wills."

She steps back, but still looks angry.

I see Ritsu moves forward slightly out of a corner, "It's wrong of me to ask, I apologize, I'm so sorry, Yuki, but I – I'm sorry, but, what about when we transform? I'm sorry!"

He bows repeatedly and quickly recedes back to the corner.

"It won't matter."

This time, Heero speaks, "It won't matter?  Of course it will!"

"No, Tohru-san has taught us that we don't need to live in shame.  She has shown us that others will accept us."

Still angry, Heero moves closer and says, "What makes you think _she's_ a good example?"

Obviously upset, Kisa steps towards him and takes hold of his arm as she says, "Please don't say such things about Onee-chan."

He looks at her and falls silent.

"Tohru-san would say that it is better to try to believe, rather than doubt."

Haru walks to the middle of the room and says, "Yuki is right, haven't we learned even just this from knowing her?"

Momiji shouts out, "We've learned that, and a lot more, from Toh-ru!"

Chatter begins once more.  

"Please, we have an important matter to discuss," I say.

With a smile, Onii-san says, "And what matter would that be, little brother?"

I scan the room with a serious look and say, "The dissolution of the Sohma."

Shigure laughs while some make nervous noises.

"What do you mean?"

"How?"

"That's insane!"

I smile and say, loudly, over the worried cries, "You are all aware of the vast Sohma fortune."

Quiet returns.

"Hatori keeps an official list of the living adult Sohmas.  It is my plan to distribute the money equally among the adults and, in effect, free each from the name of Sohma."

"How do we know it will be fair?"

"What about the estate?"

"What about after that?"

"If any of you are concerned about fairness, you are welcome to help me divide the fortune.  In regards to the estate, I have chosen that the decision should be made by vote of all the Sohmas living here.  After that, you may do as you please."

Intermittent murmurs fill the silence as I remain standing.

Shigure approaches me and says, "My, is this how you think the curse can be broken?"

I look at him and say, "Whether we transform or not, over that, I have no control, but this is to break the real curse of the Sohma, fear – our fear of the world."

Shigure smiles mischievously and says, "Well done, well done."  

"I'm going to gather all of the Sohmas who live in the estate here now, could some of you please help me to expedite the process?"

Kisa, Haru, Momiji, and Kagura step forward.

"Thank you," I say, smiling. 

As we head to the door, Kyo suddenly blocks my path.

"Kyo-kun, what's the matter?" Kagura asks as she walks over to him.

"You, what are _you_ going to do?" he says as he glares at me.

"I am going to attempt to fulfill my greatest wish."

He steps aside surprised, Kagura still unsuccessfully trying to gain his attention. Kisa, Haru, Momiji, and I walk out of the room. 


	4. Embracing Freedom

Hi, here's the next chapter, enjoy!

**_C.B._**: ****Thanks for having reviewed each chapter, I appreciate it!**__**

****

**_Usakura and THE Baka Neko Rinoa_**: Thank you both for your comments, I hope that you enjoy this chapter, too! 

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and its characters are the property of their respective owners.  This piece is not for profitable purposes.

Chapter 4: Embracing Freedom 

At the meeting, as I had expected, the members of the Sohma family decide to leave forever from this place.  The estate will be put on the market in the very near future, and the proceeds will be split between those who will need to vacate their homes.  

Hatori and Kureno arrive home soon after the meeting finishes, and I am not surprised when they appear at my room.

I look at them and say, "I'm assuming you've heard from the others."

Neither makes a sound or motion.

"I meant everything that I said."

Hatori remains expressionless but says, "I'm sure you did," before he walks out of the room.

Kureno lingers for a moment, but soon leaves without having said a word. 

Hatori and Kureno arranged for a traditional ceremony.  As the current head, I find myself thrust to the forefront of an event in remembrance of a person for whom I had no warm feelings. However, now freed from his icy grip, I have cast off any bitterness, and have difficulty suppressing my joy.  I am not surprised by the absence of some of the Juunishi, Kyo, Kagura – most likely because of Kyo – Rin, and Haru.  Rin and Haru disappeared soon after the Sohma family meeting, possibly together.  I have not seen them since, but I sincerely wish them the best.  Kyo left for Shishou's dojo, and Kagura followed him there.  Shigure is at the ceremony, which was unexpected, but, when I asked him why, he smiled and simply responded that it might be useful for a novel, I merely shook my head in response.   No one, including myself, offers a eulogy.  I have stated what I wanted to say, and others will make their own decisions.

The fortune divided and the estate vacated, the Sohmas begin to lead their own lives.  Momiji's father had an apartment furnished for him in one of his buildings, and Momiji offered to let me stay there.  Onii-san, who also chose to live in an apartment, asked me to join him as well.  Although my relations with him have improved, I chose to share the apartment with Momiji; but – after much prodding from him – I promised to visit Onii-san often.  Kyo and Kagura remain at Shisouh's dojo, though I do not know if they will continue to stay there.  Shigure returned to the Sohma property where the four of us lived before, on the land where Tohru-san pitched her tent.  Hatori chose a small, traditional home, while Kureno now lives in a modest apartment.    Heero and Kisa returned to their families' houses, though I am sure that they will eventually have a home of their own.  Ritsu returned to the hot springs, to help his mother it its management.  I have not heard from Haru or Rin, but I am confident of their well-being.  

Now, here I am, placing the receiver down on the phone, finished with an important call to my high school, having learned the latest address provided by Tohru-san.  I turn around, surprising Momiji.  

"Yuki, what's going on?" Momiji asks as he looks at me with an inquisitive expression. 

I smile and say, "I'm going to find her."

He looks surprised at first, and then somewhat sad, but finally smiles and says, "Good luck, Yuki."

"Thank you," I say as I pick up my wallet and exit the room.  

On the way to the location described in the address, I pass through the marketplace where we met two years earlier. I smile as I pass by the small grocery store where we shopped and the smoothie store. 

_"Oh, Sohma-kun, I can take care of that, you already have bags that you're carrying!"_

_"Delicious! I love strawberries!"_

Today – at last – I may see her again. 

I approach the building and walk up the stairs to the apartment number indicated by the school.  I take a deep breath and knock on the door. 

I hear a female voice from inside say, "Ah, I'll be right there!"

I remain silent as I hear quick footsteps approaching.  The door opens, and she stands before me.

"Sohma-kun!" she says with a look of surprise.

I smile and say, "Hello, Honda-san."


	5. A Cup of Tea

Hello!  Here's the second-to-last chapter, enjoy!

**_C.B. and Lina Inverse the Dramata_**:  Thanks for your reviews, hope you like the rest of the story!****

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and its characters are the property of their respective owners.  This piece is not for profitable purposes.

_Chapter 5: A Cup of Tea_

"How very nice to see you again, Sohma-kun, please, come inside!"

I smile slightly and say, "Thank you, Honda-san, it's a pleasure to see you again, as well."

I look more closely at her and am momentarily shocked when I look at her hair - she is wearing the yellow ribbons I gave her for White Day.  As surprised as I am, I do not want to alarm her, so I mask my emotions and calmly walk through the door and remove my shoes before stepping inside.  I notice how clean the apartment looks, as expected from Tohru-san.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I, Honda-san?"

She waves her hands in front of her face and says, "Oh, not at all!  No one else was home, so I was just cleaning up a bit."

I smile in response.

"Would you like some tea, Sohma-kun?"

"I wouldn't want to trouble you."

"It's no trouble at all, I'd be happy to."

"Thank you very much, then."

We walk to the kitchen and I sit on a stool as she starts to prepare the tea.

"Goodness, it's been quite some time since we saw each other last, hasn't it, Sohma-kun?"

"Yes, it has been, so I thought it would be nice to pay Honda-san a visit."

My words must have made her nervous, because she stutters, "Is, is that so, well, it's very kind of you!"

I glance to my right and see a framed picture of Tohru-san with Hanajima-san and Uotoni-san.

I look back at her and say, "How are Hanajima-san and Uotoni-san doing?"

She nods her head yes and smiles brightly as she answers, "Very well, thank you!"

With an inquisitive look, she continues, "And how is your family doing?"

With a serious expression, I say, "The head of my family recently passed away."

She stops in mid-motion and then, in an anxious voice says, "Oh, how terrible of me to ask such a thing, I must have upset you!"

I lean forward slightly and say, "No, you've not done that at all, Honda-san."

She visibly relaxes.

"With his passing, I am the new head of the Sohma family."

She gapes in surprises and says, "That's amazing."

I chuckle slightly and say, "I've taken a decidedly 'hands off' approach."

She looks confused, but smiles just the same – I realize, of course, she wouldn't understand. 

To change the subject, I say, "How is your job going, Honda-san?  I recall you had a secretarial position."

She nods her head yes and says, "It's going fine.  I'm so fortunate to have found such a wonderful job."

"That's very nice."

We stare at each other momentarily, smiling.  

She looks back at the tea and says, "The tea is most likely done."

"All right, Honda-san."

She steps back further into the kitchen and opens a cupboard, where she takes out two cups for our tea.  I watch her face, which displays an expression of intense concentration, as she carefully pours the tea out into the cups.  When I expect her to bring the cups over, I am surprised when, instead, she moves back into the kitchen and takes down two small serving plates, on one of which she places the cups.  She walks to another corner of the room with the other plate, on which she arranges a a variety of cookies.  Not wanting her to have to carry both plates to the table, I stand up and walk to the plate with the tea.

"Honda-san?"

She looks over, holding the plate with the cookies and says, "Yes, Sohma-kun?"

"If it's all right with you, I wouldn't mind bringing the tea over to the table."

She smiles and says, "Thank you, Sohma-kun."

I return the smile and say, "Of course, Honda-san."  
While I bring the tea to the table, she takes out napkins and carries these and the cookies, following me to the table. 

We seat ourselves and I say with a broad smile, "Shall we begin?"

She shakes her head yes and answers, "Ok!"

I take a sip of the tea and then a bite of one of the cookies, it is so wonderful to eat Tohru-san's delicious cooking again.

I look at her and say, "Delicious, Honda-san."

She quickly swallows the piece of cookie that she was eating and, sounding embarrassed, responds, "Well, I'm – I'm glad that you like it."

I smile in response, but my eyes are drawn once again to the yellow ribbons resting in her hair.  I decide that now is the time that I will tell her the truth. 


	6. A Past Lost and a Future Gained

Hi, here's the final chapter, thanks for reading!

**_C.B. and Tyouhkriu_**: Here's the chapter you've been waiting for. :)

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and its characters are the property of their respective owners.  This piece is not for profitable purposes.

Chapter 6: A Past Lost – and a Future Gained 

_I watch in sorrow as she stands before Kyo and I, her head drooped forward and tears flowing endlessly from her eyes.  _

_Her face downcast, she says, "I'm so sorry, Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun, I – I couldn't do it after all, I couldn't find the way to break the curse. I'm nothing more than a failure, Ka-san."_

_Looking upset, Kyo says, "Tohru."_

_She glances up at him and he takes hold of her hand.  _

_With a kind look, he says, "Please, never think that way, and, Tohru, your mother certainly wouldn't either, I'm sure she's so proud of you."_

_I take hold of her other hand and say, "Tohru-san, you've done so much for us.  We are so fortunate to know you, and to have someone care so much about each of us."_

_She lifts her head and smiles through her tears as she says, "Thank you, Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun."_

I carefully place the cup on the table and, in a serious tone, say, "Honda-san."

She looks up with a smile and says, "Yes, Sohma-kun?"

"Those are lovely ribbons in your hair."

She picks one up and looks at it with a tender expression as she says, "It's silly really, I don't remember when or how I got them, but they are still very special to me."

"Honda-san, I can tell you the truth about the ribbons."

Startled by my comment, she moves her hand from the ribbon, I watch as it slips back into the tresses of her hair. 

In a confused tone, she says, "The truth?"

"Is that the only thing that you have trouble remembering?"

She blushes and looks downward as she answers, "No, my – my memory is so hazy from the time during my high school years.  I – I remember my times with Ka-san, but, the memories from after her passing are so few and difficult to recall."

"Honda-san, after your mother passed away, you went to live with your grandfather."

With a surprised look, she nods her head yes.

I smile as I look at her and continue, "But, repairs needed to be done on his home, and, not wanting to impose on your friends, you decided to pitch a tent in the woods and live there.  One day, as you walked to school, you happened upon a home with stones painted in the forms of the animals of the Chinese Zodiac drying on the porch, and you met the inhabitants of that home, Sohma Shigure, and your classmate, Sohma Yuki."

Startled, she says, quietly, "Sohma Yuki."

I nod my head yes and say, "Because of the dangers of living in a tent, you chose, in exchange for doing housework and preparing meals, to live in this home with these two, and another inhabitant, Sohma Kyo.  While you were there, you met and befriended so many Sohmas, and touched each of their lives."

She looks at me, her eyes starting to tear, "I – I was part of a family?"

I take hold of her hand and say, "You are still."

The tears overflow as she says, "To think, the memories I have lost are of what I wanted so much – to belong – to love and be loved, as part of a family."

I run my other hand through her hair and the length of a ribbon.

"Honda-san, every year, you would give us all chocolate for Valentine's Day, and, these ribbons, I gave them to you for White Day one year.  It makes me so happy to know that they are still precious to you."

She looks up through her tears and says, "Sohma-kun."

I gently wipe away her tears as I say, "All of us, we've started our lives anew, freed from the person who took you away from us, and your memories from you.  More than anything, we'd like to start our new journey with you at our side."

She looks pained and turns her face away as she says, "I wish – I wish so much that I could remember."

I lean forward, place a hand on her face and turn it towards me.  

"That's all right, what's important is that you are you.  Honda-san should go at her own pace."

She looks surprised at first, my last comment must have affected her.  

With an expression of hope, she answers, "I'd – I'd like to be part of the Sohma family."

Casting aside my usual formal nature around Tohru-san, I stand up, walk over, and embrace her as I say in a whisper, "There is nothing that any of us could want more."

As I hold her in my arms, I realize that I have not yet transformed.

I tighten my embrace as I continue, "It's a good time for us to start again, after all, it's a new day, isn't it, Tohru-san?"

She returns the embrace and answers, "Yes, it certainly is, Yuki-kun."


	7. Our Journey Together

Hi!  A question from Veronica has prompted me to write an additional chapter to this story.  Enjoy!

**_C.B._**: Thanks as always for reviewing, glad you enjoyed it.

**_Veronica_**: Thanks for reading!  You may enjoy my other FB piece, A Solitary Freedom, if you have not read it (A New Day is a sequel to A Solitary Freedom). 

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and its characters are the property of their respective owners.  This piece is not for profitable purposes.

Epilogue: Our Journey Together 

I move away from our embrace and stand before her.  I lean towards her slightly and take hold of her hands as I say, "Tohru-san, would you like to meet the Sohmas?"

She looks up at me and says, "Oh, Yuki-kun, I'd love so much to see them."

I smile and answer, "They will be so excited to see you again.  We have all missed you so much."

I grin as I say, "I promise, Tohru-san, I will ask them to gather, for a reunion with you."

"Thank you, Yuki-kun."

I return to my seat, and over the tea that she prepared, we have a pleasant conversation, like the many we had when we lived in our home.

The hours pass and I realize that it is getting late, and that she likely has chores that need to be done.

I smile and say, "Thank you, Tohru-san, for the delicious tea and cookies, I appreciate it.  Thank you more, though, for listening and believing."

She smiles and says, "It is better to try to believe rather than doubt."

"I completely agree."

"Thank you too, for coming, and for letting me be part of the Sohma family once again."

"I only have done what I should, and wanted most, to welcome you back to the place that has always been kept for you."

We both stand, and, before I leave, we exchange phone numbers and I reiterate my promise to her, one that I will surely keep.

Throughout the week, Momiji and I call or visit all of the Sohmas that Tohru-san had known.  When Momiji spoke with Kagura, he learned where Haru and Rin had gone to, so we are able to include them as well.  

I stand before the door to Shigure's house with Tohru-san, all the others gathered inside already, having prepared a party in Tohru-san's honor. 

I turn to her and say, "Are you ready, Tohru-san?"

Already holding my hand, she grips it more tightly, and, with a determined expression, she nods her head yes.

I open the door for her and she walks inside, and I follow.  We remove our shoes in the silence.

They all step out into our view and many of them should "SURPRISE!" as Momiji throws confetti and sets off party poppers.

"Welcome back!" they continue, as she clasps her hands together, smiling.

She walks towards them and looks and smiles at each one, before bowing and saying, "I'm back."

I move beside her and say, "Everyone, Tohru-san has returned to us."

Cheering and clapping resounds through the room, and I glance at her, and notice her smiling through her tears.

I lean in towards her and whisper, "I'll introduce you to everyone, Tohru-san."

She nods her head silently and takes my hand in response.

I proceed through the introductions, each Sohma greeting her in return. 

As I finish, Momiji moves to the middle of the room and says, "Let's celebrate Toh-ru!"

With a look of surprise, she says, "A party - for me?"

"Of course!" Momiji shouts in return.

"It's very kind of all of you, thank you so much."

"Toh-ru deserves it!"

Kagura, Rin, Kisa, Hiro, and Momiji help to serve everyone cake before we sit down.  Tohru sits where everyone can see her, and I sit by her side.  Each Sohma recounts their memories of Tohru-san, and she often asks questions and laughs, though sometimes appears sad – likely because she cannot remember them herself.  When it is Momiji's turn, he approaches her and hugs her, and to everyone's surprise but Tohru-san's and mine, he does not transform. 

Gasps are heard and hushed chatter fills the room.

She looks at me with a confused expression and I smile at her.

Haru looks at me and says, "I noticed you're not surprised, Yuki, you knew already."

I nod my head yes and say, "Yes, I realized when I met Tohru-san again."

"Noticed what, Yuki-kun?" she asks.

"There's one important fact I haven't told you yet, Tohru-san.  When Kyo first came to live with us, you accidentally ran into him, Shigure, and myself, and were very surprised to see that we transformed into animals."

Her mouth agape, she responds, "Animals?"

I nod my head yes and continue, "You see, most of the people here were once possessed by the animals of the Chinese zodiac, and Kyo by the cat that was left out of the party."

Surprised she says, "The cat that Ka-san told me about!"

She looks to Kyo and smiles, and he smiles in return. 

"The former leader of the Sohma clan was named Akito, he was not possessed by an animal, but bore the burden of the curse, which made him very ill.  Not able to find happiness, Akito sought power instead, and controlled the lives of the Juunishi, who had to obey him."

She appears sad but remains silent. 

"We were so happy when you entered our lives.  Even after you discovered our secret, you still accepted and cared for us.  But, you saw how we were bound by our curse and knew of our fates, and so tried your best to break the curse, working with Rin towards that end."

Hearing her name, Rin blushes and looks away with an angry but embarrassed expression.

"Unfortunately, destiny did not create the future that we had hoped for, and Akito's ambitions were fulfilled; we were forced to return to the estate and he had your memory and those of others erased, in an attempt to make you forget about us."

She starts to cry, "How sad, for all of you and Akito-san, such unfortunate fates."

I wipe away her tears and say, "But, it's all right now, Tohru-san, you are with us once more."

She smiles again and says, "I'm – I'm so glad to be here."

A few moments of silence pass, and then Haru speaks.

"But, how has the curse been broken?"

Shigure stands up with a grin and says, "Why, we've known all along, but Yuki-kun was too modest when he gave me his answer."

He pauses for a moment, but then says, "It is a combination of things, really.  Our god is gone, our leader granted us our freedom, and we have overcome our fear."

I nod my head yes but add, "There's more though."

I look at Tohru-san and smile as I continue, "Because of those things, we have opened our hearts to faith and trust, and - most importantly – to truly and fully love, and to seek such love in return."

I stand and hold out my hand to help her stand. 

As I continue to hold her hand, I glance at her and then everyone in the room before I say, "Everyone, let us begin our journey now – Tohru-san beside us every step of the way."

Cheers fill the room once more, but Tohru-san's smile and tears, despite their silence, are the most heard by all in the room. 


End file.
